Ignis Fatuus
by Extrinsical
Summary: If things were not what they seem to be. An illusion. A misleading truth. Is there even a truth? AU fiction. NanoFate.
1. Prologue

_Bzzt...bzzzzzt._

_The ground shook._

_Bzzz - _

_"Nanoha!"_

_She was shoved down roughly, into a hole - compartment? - before an explosion blinded her in flashes of red and yellow and orange; her back pin and needles, body bruised and sore._

_But even so, her eyes remained on red...exquisite, deep red..._

_Long golden hair, streaked with blood, blew haphazardly._

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Those expressive burgundy eyes were focused on a panel by the cubicle, shaky fingers rapidly pressing buttons._

_Dark crimson liquid trickled down the blonde's face. There was a smile on that face, a smile so grim and pained but determined..._

_Bzzt...zzz--t!_

_A cold, sinking feeling was building deep in her stomach._

_"What..." Her voice came out in a weak, hoarse croak. "What a-are you...doing?"_

_What was..._

_She tried to move and failed._

_The wind roared with a second explosion, and the double door, transparent and insulated with thick glass, started to close slowly, hissing._

_The blonde sighed then, and slumped, resting heavily against the panel._

_Blood dripped to the floor._

_Heavy, ragged breathing._

_"No..." The word left her mouth by itself, though she did not know why._

_Burgundy eyes turned back to her._

_Silky blonde hair flew __uncontrollably in the harsh __wind, and that mouth opened and __closed in rapid succession. Her ears strained to hear what the other was saying, but the thundering explosions made her deaf._

_The door inched close._

_She could only read the body language of the other._

_Sadness, hope, anger, determination..._

_Then, at last, those lips stopped moving, and the tense shoulders relaxed._

_The explosions that drowned all other noises were beginning to die down, now that the door were mere seconds from closing._

_There was another smile on that face. A smile so sad and tired and hopeful..._

_This time, the words and that soft tone belonging to the blonde resounded in her ears._

_"...Live, Nanoha."_

_The door shut and the blonde stood up shakily, turning. Her slender back now faced Nanoha, as if trying to protect..._

_The last thing she remembered before her vision turned black was blood._

_Blood that splattered onto the door._

_And a stray block of metal that burst forth from the explosion, piercing into the blonde..._

_"ALICIA!"_

_Bzzt - zzt..._

_**Bzzt.**_

-o-

_**Ignis Fatuus**_  
_Prologue  
_

-o-_  
_

" - Seizure! Get the doctor!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - _

"Please, wait outside - "

"Nanoha! _Nanoha!_"

_...Who..._

"Sir, please - "

- _eeeeeeeeeeeee - _

"No! Where's - "

"Get him out of here," a new voice snapped harshly.

- _eeeeeeeeeeeee - _

"Fate, save her. Save her! Save - "

"Yuuno - "

..._Fate? Yuuno?_

"You must save her! She's - "

_Cr-ack!_

"_Enough_."

"F - Fate..."

"_Out._" That sharp, barely controlled voice said. "Cool your head off and _let me do my job_."

_- Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -_

_...Who...are they?_

-o-

When she woke up, she was in an unfamiliar environment.

White ceilings.

White walls.

Windows.

Drawer, table, bed...

_What..._

And the memories came back.

The blood that splattered against the door, and Alicia...

Alicia...

Her hands shook, and she stared at the sweat-soaked palms.

"Alicia.." Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

_Click_.

The door opened.

She raised her head.

Long, silky golden hair.

Nanoha stared.

A white-coated female's back faced her.

Just like that time.

Her throat locked.

Her vision overlapped with a scene filled with explosions, the sound of the roaring wind suddenly just _there_, yet so faint in her ears.

She remembered that back, grey shirt dirty with dust and blood...

" - Yuuno, about that day..."

"No, no. It's my fault," a male voice said from behind the door. "I - I...panicked. I deserved that slap."

A soft sigh and a grimace escaped the woman's lips. "I didn't mean to hit that hard though."

He chuckled. "It's fine, Fa - "

"Yuuno? What's wrong?"

"N - Nanoha...Nanoha..." A bare whisper full of disbelief.

"Nanoha...?"

The blonde turned.

Dark, dark beautiful red eyes...

Surprise and astonishment flew past those delicate features that she remembered so clearly.

Nanoha stared at them. The man that she did not recognize and...her. _Her_.

And the name escaped her lips before she realized.

"Alicia!"

It jerked them out of their stupor.

"Alicia?" muttered the female.

Her vision blurred.

Safe. She was safe...Alicia was fine..!

She moved quicker than anyone expected, throwing herself at the startled blonde.

"N - Nanoha?" The blonde asked warily, tentative hands touching her shoulders.

"Alicia..." Nanoha's voice was a hoarse whisper, and she hugged her tightly. "I thought...I thought you'd died..."

There was a pause.

Burgundy eyes turned to meet the green ones belonging to the tall man next to her, as if passing a silent message.

"Nanoha..." Awkwardness in that soft tone. Her shoulders were squeezed lightly and she pulled back to meet cautious red.

"Who's...Alicia?"

She felt herself stop cold.

"You! That's - that's...you!" She gripped at the white coat tightly, almost frantically. "Alicia, don't you remember?!"

Hurt crossed those burgundy eyes so quickly that Nanoha nearly nearly missed it.

The blonde shook her head. "No, Nanoha. My name's...Fate. Fate Testarossa."

"Fate...?"

An unfamiliar name.

It tasted strange on her tongue.

"Fate," the young man affirmed. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Your best friend."

"My..." She faltered. "...What?"

Nanoha stepped back shakily.

Best friends?

No.

No, no, no.

That wasn't...that...

They weren't best friends.

They were...

"Nanoha?"

She snapped out of her daze and stared at them.

Her heartbeat rose to a crescendo, and the unfamiliarity and strangeness of it all made her dizzy.

"Who...who are you? You two...who..."

The floor beneath her suddenly did not feel steady.

"You...you don't remember...me?" that man whispered.

"Who..." A strangled choke escaped her throat.

"Nanoha?" The blonde's voice was suddenly alarmed.

She couldn't breathe.

The long-haired woman lunged for her, grasping her before she could fall.

"Nanoha!"

The hands that held her were warm.

And so very familiar.

"Nurse! Get here, now! Emergency operation - !"

She blacked out.

-o-

A/N:

Feel free to call this a Christmas present of sorts. Though this may be a belated/early present for some of you, but, well. :D

This is sort of a random plot idea that came to mind, and after some little chit-chat with a friend, ideas just sort of started popping up in my head. And, as I have mentioned before, epic/long fictions isn't my forte. I will not guarantee updates. I will also not guarantee a totally eligible, logical plot. I can imagine several places where plot holes are bound to occur, so, meh.

On other news, I can't say I'm going to update anything else for this month. Beta-ing for other fics/one-shots will likely go in progress soon, of course, chapter 4 of RoE. I imagine most of you are really just waiting for an update of RoE.

I'm going to have to admit that life's gotten in the way quite a fair bit, though. Inspiration is much needed for my poor muse, as are reviews. -hinthint-

In anycase, hope this little tidbit is interesting enough to capture interest.

Till next time,

Eagle.  
25/12/2007.


	2. Part I

Posted: 06/01/2008  
1st Revision: 14/09/2008

-o-

_**Ignis Fatuus**_  
_Part I  
_

-o-_  
_

The second time Nanoha woke up, she was considerably calmer.

The blonde doctor -- not Alicia, _not_ Alicia -- was also there, by her side...as was the lanky male with light hair and green eyes.

That, however, was fifteen minutes ago. Just a little while after Nanoha had woken up, a red blinking panel that beeped so loudly had appeared next to Fate, startling both Nanoha and Yuuno in the process.

_"Doctor, Yagami-san's condition - !" _

"I will be right there." Fate's voice was tense instantly. "Collect information on her blood pressure and focus on stabilizing her heart beat."

_"Yes, ma'am."_

Yagami?

One of Fate's patients, she supposed...

Burgundy eyes turned to the man sitting on the chair.

"Yuuno..."

"Go quickly." He paused, then added, "And good luck."

He was rewarded with a weary smile. "Thanks. I will be back as soon as I can."

There was also something...suspicious? ...in the way her red eyes had narrowed at him meaningfully (and he had nodded), but Nanoha didn't ask, because Fate had turned that intense gaze to her.

Wry humor laced the blonde's voice.

"And _you_, Nanoha..." A hint of teasing and amusement entered that low voice, as if trying to soften the bite of her already gentle words. "Don't over think yourself."

Fate shot out of the room before she could even process those words.

And when the words sunk in, she was suddenly, and incredibly, indignant...and no, not humored. Not even a bit. Or so she told herself, huffing.

But that was a little while ago. Currently, she was face to face with a certain young man with bright green eyes.

And there was a long, awkward pause.

He was fidgeting, and she didn't know why he seemed so...jerky.

It made her wary, opting for silence, even though she didn't know what to say either (because he seemed to just _stare_ at her for some unknown reason).

Later, some half an hour or so, a nurse and Alicia -- no, Fate -- were the ones who broke the silence when they came in, if only by the murmurings between the two. The blonde proceeded to poke and prod at Nanoha gently, but Nanoha didn't miss the exasperated glance Fate darted at Yuuno (who cringed, then looked as if he wanted to protest).

The doctor sighed with what appeared to be resignation. Her aide excused herself then, and the room was silent once more.

Very silent.

Fate coughed into her fist.

"Nanoha..."

The brunette looked up to meet calm red eyes.

"Can you tell me the last thing you remembered?"

Alicia telling her to live. The blood. That block of metal.

She would have said that, and almost did, but an unfamiliar scene flashed past her mind.

Clouds.

Dark and grey clouds.

The sky had growled with a promise of storm and heavy rain, and the wind was strong. And she was there, standing by a junction -- no, a...a bus stop?

There was the sound of a skidding vehicle.

Her gaze had turned to the source of screeching tires, and a split second was all she had to see a huge lorry heading right for her...

"Nanoha?"

She snapped out of her daze to blink at concerned burgundy.

"Do you remember?" asked the blonde gently.

"I..." Nanoha paused. There was something nagging at her. Something that did not feel right at all. And her head hurt. "I...was at the bus stop."

"Why?"

(Why was I at the bus stop?)

"...I was...waiting."

(Waiting...?)

"For?"

"For..."

(...Who?)

Her lips spoke a name she couldn't recognize.

"...Yuuno...kun."

It was unfamiliar.

Strange.

And yet, as if that name was a trigger for her memories, scenes after scenes flooded into her mind.

The blond man tensed.

Fate pressed a calming hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed slightly.

"And..." the doctor continued slowly, "do you know who Yuuno is?"

"Yuuno..." Nanoha's hesitant gaze fell on the blond man.

Every single thing she remembered was confirming who he was.

But there was something so out of place, so..._odd._

"...You. That's...you. Yuuno...Scrya."

(No.)

"Do you know what he is to you?"

"He's..."

(No, no, no.)

"...My..."

(No. Wrong. It's _wrong. __**Wrong**_**.**)

"..Boyfriend..."

The green-eyed man moved then, so quickly that Fate could not stop him, and hugged Nanoha tightly.

"You remember..." he said hoarsely. "You remembered..."

The hold was suffocating and unfamiliar, and she felt herself go stiff, eyes wide with shock.

"Yu - "

Another scene flashed past her mind, and it made her stop short from speaking his name. Whether it was of surprise or comfort or discomfort - no, she didn't know what this so entirely out-of-place feeling was - she couldn't stomach this one memory that felt so _strange._

It was one of them, locked in a tight embrace, in a soul-consuming kiss...

She shoved him away reflexively.

"N - Nanoha?" Startled and hurt.

"I - I..."

Wrong.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

_All_ _wrong._

Her memories told her she had loved him so much it had hurt.

"...I...this..." It was suddenly harder to breathe. The throbbing in her head intensified. More scenes -- _memories --_ flashed past her mind. So much that she was convinced. "This..."

So why did it feel so _wrong_?

-o-

She was hesitant.

"Fate...san?"

The blonde doctor sighed, and seemed almost hurt.

Her soft tone, however, was wry and amused.

"Whatever happened to 'Fate-chan'?"

Nanoha didn't know, of course.

Which was why she didn't reply.

Instead, she changed the topic.

"Yuuno-kun is...?"

Fate studied her for a moment before replying.

"I told him to go back and rest." She hesitated. "You _do_ remember him, don't you?"

"...Yes." _No._

"...Are you certain?"

Nanoha wanted to say no. Wanted to deny those memories that seemed so _real_.

"Yes...yes, I am."

The blonde sighed then, seemingly relieved and weary all the same.

Fate did not press on that subject after that. Her gaze had flickered with unreadable emotions, and she spoke, tone low and quiet, yet so intense, and so...guarded.

"Do you remember me, Nanoha?"

Nanoha didn't answer.

Couldn't answer.

"...You don't?" the blonde asked after a moment.

Burgundy eyes were calm, cool, and yet it made her throat constrict, as if a lump had formed in it.

Fate closed her eyes then, sighing in defeat.

Defeat?

"I suppose you don't." The blonde's tone remained soft and gentle, but there was so much...sadness and...and regret?...weighing in her voice. "No matter, Nanoha - "

"I do."

Fate paused, and glanced back at her with a questioning look.

"...I do." repeated Nanoha. She didn't know what possessed her to speak, but she did, and she didn't regret it, because she saw hope flicker in that gaze, however small it was.

The next question that came out of the doctor's mouth, however, made her freeze.

"...As who?"

Fate's burgundy eyes were unfathomable.

_Alicia or Fate, Nanoha?_

"I..." The brunette felt her tongue go dry.

Memories of Fate, so different from what she _thought_ they would be like, flooded into her mind.

Her head was pounding.

And now, she found herself comparing the two.

Alicia was more playful, more expressive.

Fate was calmer, and more controlled.

But they had the same dark maple eyes.

The same face.

"I...I don't..." She remembered blood, the metal that pierced into the blonde, and she tore her gaze away from those piercing eyes. "...know..."

Silence reigned in the room.

The blonde ran a hand through her hair, and sighed again.

"Let's...go about this differently, Nanoha." Careful words. "...Can you tell me a little more about Alicia?"

"She's - " Nanoha stopped, closed and opened her mouth, before shutting it again.

Her mind was strangely blank and devoid of any memories but one; her words, the blood, that metal...

There was nothing else.

And yet, it was the only thing that seemed so _right_...

"She's...?" probed Fate.

Confusion barraged into the brunette like never before.

"I...I..."

Nanoha tried to remember.

To recall anything. _Anything._

How could she have known Alicia was playful if she had no memories of her?

"...I can't..." She tried again. Tried and tried again.

And she failed.

"I can't remember..."

-o-

Nanoha stared at her.

"Concussion?"

"Concussion," repeated Fate. "I imagine that's what causing you the confusion of me and...Alicia."

Silence.

"...Oh," the brunette said after a moment, forcing the word out from her dry throat.

Fate smiled slightly. It looked almost fake. Trained. Flawless.

A doctor's smile.

"Give it time," the blonde cocked her head slightly. "If it's you, I'm sure you'll be able to make a distinction. And considering that you do remember Yuuno and I, you're already on the road to recovery."

Nanoha could only nod, however uncertain she had felt.

And there was something else she did want to know, too.

"Fate-san?"

"Hmm?"

"How did I...get a concussion?"

The blonde paused at that. "...You do remember being at the bus stop, correct?"

Nanoha hesitated. "Well, yes, but..." She paused, then sighed. "I just...want to be sure."

"...It was...four months ago." The volume of that soft, velvety voice dropped even lower. Fate's gaze turned distant, staring into empty space. "You had an accident at the bus stop."

The brunette remembered the sound of screeching tires.

"A vehicle lost control, and rammed head on into the bus stop. The driver died and you..." Fate sighed. "You were _really_ lucky to get out of it with just a concussion, Nanoha."

Blue eyes blinked.

Those words couldn't quite sink in, and Fate apparently knew that, because she waved a hand in the air, and a screen blinked into existence.

"Computer, search for photo. Keyword: Bus stop accident. Date: 10 June 2344."

Words formed on the blue monitor.

SEARCHING...

ONE RESULT(S) FOUND. DISPLAY? Y/N.

"Yes."

The screen enlarged, and an image took over the blue hologram.

Silence.

She stared at the picture.

The poles, the sign board, the glass panel...everything that defined a simple bus stop were on the ground and charred into deep charcoal color, dented or broken or crushed, as if something huge just..._ran_ over it, followed by a flamethrower spray.

"...This is a bus stop." Disbelief filled her voice.

"To be exact, the remains of a bus stop and a lorry after an explosion from the leaking petrol tank."

"..."

The blonde raised a delicate eyebrow. "Believe me now?"

Nanoha laughed nervously.

Red eyes glared at her, and it made her felt like a child who got caught red-handed trying to steal a cookie.

"Okay," she said meekly. "So...give me a run down on the injuries I have?"

Nanoha paused.

That wasn't right. She didn't have any injuries - there were no bandages wrapped anywhere on her, nor had any places felt painful. She was definitely sore (because she had been asleep for four months), but she didn't feel the least bit hurt.

"...Or had."

Fate wrinkled her nose at Nanoha.

"Some scrapes and bruises. Four months were more than enough to heal them," the blonde gave her a pointed look, "and a certain sleeping beauty was sleeping for those four months."

Nanoha flushed at that nickname.

"Fate-chan!"

Said woman chuckled, but the laughter barely reached her eyes.

The blonde cocked her head to the right slightly, a little smile curling on her lips.

"...You called my name correctly this time."

Nanoha blinked at her.

"It..." She paused, then shrugged. "It just sort of came out on its own."

Unreadable emotion flickered past Fate's eyes.

Silence.

It was Fate who broke it, another smile on her face.

"...That's a good thing."

But the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Fate...?"

"Nanoha..." the blonde's soft voice turned serious again, and her face schooled into a neutral mask. "I want you to stay calm, and listen to me. Okay?"

Nanoha hesitated, suddenly wary.

"...Yes?"

Fate watched her carefully, and spoke.

"This Alicia that you speak of..."

"...What about her?"

"She doesn't exist, Nanoha."

The brunette felt herself stop cold.

"I have known you since high school," Fate said softly, "but I have never heard of her before. Not even once."

"But - "

"Nanoha. Listen to me, please. You know as well as I do that I have no siblings, let alone a twin sister."

That was true. Fate was the only child of the Testarossa family.

But there was something so _wrong_ about this...

She felt her head throb.

"No, wait - "

Fate gave her hand a light squeeze, and continued gently.

"Don't you think that if there was someone who looked so much like me, you would have told me of the news ages ago?"

Nanoha stopped short at that, and stared into calm burgundy.

...That was true.

Much too true.

She would have told Fate first hand if she had ever met someone who looked exactly like her.

"...It's a dream, Nanoha." The blonde said reasonably. "You don't even remember anything about her, do you? Don't forget you had a concussion, too."

A dream?

Those words telling her to live, the blood, and that metal...were all just a dream?

But it had felt so _real_...

"...Don't think too much about it, okay?" Concern flickered in burgundy eyes. "Sleep, rest, and get back your energy. A couple more days of observation and you will be out of here."

Just...a dream?

"...Okay."

-o-

A/N: Hmm...well, though I did say I planned to post a certain one-shot first, but there were several setbacks, one being my beta is currently busy, and the other being me having some unexpected things popping up. But since IF 1 has been finished for a while now, I thought I'd go ahead and post it. Call it a token of apology of sorts, if you will.

And as for whatever questions my dear, _dear_ readers may have...I'm going to have to...regretfully...keep most of the answers to myself. :D But there are three things I will say now, though. There is only one world, a.k.a one reality. There is no magic, but the indicated year from one of Fate's statement should say something about its technology. And yes, this is set on earth. Just that it's far in the future.

You're all welcome to speculate, and I certainly wouldn't mind hearing what thoughts are churning in your heads. Kudos to you if you concluded right (but I won't tell you), and go ahead and ask whatever questions you may have -- although, whether I will actually answer them, is another question.

...Also, as a certain someone has found out, extracting information from me needs a very, very big bribe. This certain someone had some very interesting gestures when it came to nagging me for answers. And yes, I still snicker everytime I remember that, Certain Someone.

I will also be honest with you guys. While I have identified logical causes/actions and the consequences/results, I do not have a plot line to follow. Meaning I have answers, but how and when I will reach that certain point of giving answers is rather questionable. I'm never much of a plotter, anyway. So heads up. The fic will be completed...eventually...but how long it will take, I have no idea.

As far as pairings are concerned, well...I will admit I'm experimenting with Yuunoha a little, if only to build on Yuuno's character a little more. Nonetheless, it's still not a favourite pairing of mine, and I still have yet to see any fics that may sway me to that path...and while I'm pretty sure some NF fans are questioning my sanity on this, believe me, the plot will flow better this way. Eventually, this will turn into a triangle of sorts. Maybe a four-way, hmm? There will be plenty of NF scenes in coming chapters. Well...not in a romantic way yet but...eventually. Eventually.

Of course, as far as Yuuno goes, I could have picked a random, ooc guy, but I never liked using original characters. Mostly because they are a pain in the ass when it comes to building a character. And I'm hardly a creator, if at all.

All in all, though, hope this was interesting and enjoyable. Reviews are also the most inspiring things I could ever have. :P

Till next time,  
Eagle.


	3. Part II

Posted: 10/02/20081st revision: 14/09/2008

-o-

_**Ignis Fatuus**_  
_Part 2  
_

-o-_  
_

She was dreaming.

_"Ne, Nanoha-chan..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What do you dream of?"_

_She blinked at the sudden question._

_The brunette sat up from the soft patch of grass, dimly noting the stray leaves and soil that stuck to the back of her clothes and hair, and glanced at the girl next to her._

_Long golden hair was spread out on the ground, and burgundy eyes, clear and bright, were staring up at the blue sky._

_"...Dream of?" repeated Nanoha._

_"Yeah." Maple eyes glanced at her __curiously before a mischievous smile quirked on her lips. "Let me guess. You dream of getting married to your dream guy, having ten kids, and living happily __ever after?"_

_The brunette gave her an incredulous look. "Ten kids? Are you crazy?"_

_"Of course not. I'm perfectly sane - " Nanoha snorted loudly " - and I'm sure a lot of people __can testify to it."_

_She shook her head. "Whatever you say, Alicia-chan."_

_The blonde laughed. _

_Nanoha poked her in the ribs._

_Alicia twitched reflexively. She batted that hand away and growled, "Hands off, Takamachi."_

_She scooted a little further from where the brunette sat._

_Nanoha clicked her tongue, and a wide (too wide) grin formed on her face._

_Burgundy eyes were instantly wary, and Alicia sat up quickly from where she had lain._

_"Oh no, no you don't..."_

_"Don't what?" Nanoha asked innocently, crawling towards the rapidly retreating blonde who used her hands and legs to push herself back._

_It wasn't very long before Alicia's back hit a tree trunk, though._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Crap."_

_Nanoha pounced._

_The blonde shrieked._

_They were a tangle of arms and legs and laughter, blades of grass picked off the ground and into their clothes and hair._

_Nanoha was never one to admit defeat, though, and Alicia apparently knew that, because she was the one who called a halt to it. _

_"Okay, okay, time out!" the blonde said loudly, breathless and still giggling._

_She dropped back to the bed of grass, and stared at the blue sky._

_Nanoha huffed, and rested against the tree trunk._

_The soft, chilly breeze cooled their warm skin._

_"...So what do you dream of?"_

_The brunette glanced at burgundy eyes briefly, before her head tilted up to gaze at clouds._

_"Well, I have never really thought about it..." _

_"In other words, you don't know?" the bemused reply __came._

_She huffed again. "So I don't."_

_Alicia laughed again. "Plenty more time to think, Nanoha. We're only sixteen." She paused, and her voice turned teasing. "Or perhaps not so plenty? With you, we'll never __know, will we__, Miss Daydreamer-Who-Likes-To-Look-At-The-Sky?" _

_Nanoha glared at her. "And what about you?"_

_"..Hm." A little smile curled on Alicia's lips. "Well, I'm thinking a freelance journalist may not be so bad..."_

_Blue eyes blinked._

_"A freelance journalist?"_

_The blonde nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Why?"_

_"I think they are incredible."_

_"Incredible?" She stared at a musing Alicia._

_"Don't you think so?" Burgundy eyes glanced back into blue ones. "They explore places, go everywhere, do whatever, experience things, and...write what they saw and felt. And to be able to describe __so many emotions and sceneries in __words alone...isn't that cool?"_

_Nanoha thought about it for a moment._

_"...I suppose it is kind of cool."_

_"It is." Alicia lifted a hand, her fingers brushing over brown hair. "For words to be so...so ALIVE, Nanoha...that's not something easy to do."_

_Nanoha blinked at the hand that moved away after tugging lightly. There was a little leaf twirled gently between two fingers, and__ then __Alicia flicked it into the air, watching the wind carry it high up in the air._

_"And besides..." The other trailed off._

_Nanoha waited for her to continue, but she didn't._

_"...Besides?" The brunette probed._

_Red eyes looked back at her. "...Wouldn't it __be easier to preserve memories __that way?" She paused, and her expression turned wry. "We are only human, Nanoha-chan. And human beings often forget things."_

_The brunette gave her a curious look._

_"...Even important ones. Don't you think so?"_

_"You're rather philosophical today," noted Nanoha. _

_Alicia chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I am."_

_A smile twitched on Nanoha's lips. _

_Then the blonde sobered. _

_Those burgundy eyes switched from playful to serious, and Alicia stared at her. Really, really stared._

_And for one of the rarest times, Nanoha could not read the emotions in that gaze. It was meaningful and yet not, seemingly saying_ _everything and nothing at the same time...and most of all, that piercing look was directed at her._

_It made Nanoha fidget uncomfortably._

_"Alicia...?"_

_"You are the same, Nanoha." _

_Nanoha blinked at her for the fourth time._

_"...Me?"_

_The look on Alicia's face was unfathomable._

_It was a look that sent a chill down her spine._

_"Don't you think you have forgotten some important things, Nanoha?"_

_"Some..." Confusion flickered past blue eyes. "Important things?_

_And suddenly, she heard an explosion so loud and strong her head snapped around to stare._

_She was in a building. A building that was shaking so badly, with hot air searing her, and with dark grey smoke suffocating her._

_It was nearly pitch black, and the cracked walls were painted red by the emergency lightings. Tables, chairs, papers, broken glasses, spilled liquid, even a half burning white coat that was rapidly turning black -- items that decorated a laboratory were scattered messily, and the alarm blared loudly. _

_"What the..."_

_"Nanoha."_

_She turned around, only to freeze._

_"A - Alicia..."_

_Blood trickled down the blonde's face, dripping from her chin. Her golden hair was streaked red with crimson liquid, and the red light shaded her burgundy eyes to a color of molten blood._

_And there was a sad, so very sad, smile on her face..._

_"What do you think you have forgotten, Nanoha?"_

-o-

She jerked awake, heaving for breath.

Cold sweat soaked her shirt.

"Nanoha?"

Her head snapped up to stare into concerned burgundy.

"A - Alicia?"

Unreadable emotions flickered past red eyes at that name.

But the blonde did nothing but sit next to her on the bed.

"Nanoha..."

A finger caressed Nanoha's cheek gently.

And she flinched. Whether it was because her skin prickled from the sudden touch, or whether it was because she just did not expect it, she jerked before she could stop herself.

Fate's hands stopped in mid-air, and deep burgundy eyes, so intense she could not read any emotions in them, pierced into her.

Nanoha realized her mistake a second too late.

She tried to speak then, mouth opening and closing rapidly, to explain, to say something. _Anything_.

She failed.

Only her ragged breathing filled the air.

Fate retracted her hands.

To leave?

Of course she would leave; the brunette had practically rejected her...

And the thought of it made Nanoha move so fast that Fate had barely the time to blink, the brunette fisting white sleeves with shaky fingers. It was not a feeling she could comprehend, nor was it something she could even begin to describe with just three words - an unexplainable _fear_.

_Stay._

It was a silent plea, because she could not say anything, could not even mouth the word, could not do _anything _but grasp onto Fate's clothes.

The blonde hesitated.

Then she reached out again, warm hands holding her face -- she tried not to flinch and failed, because her skin still prickled, but Fate ignored it this time -- and calm burgundy locked onto wild, panicked blue.

"Take a deep breath, Nanoha." That soft tone said, coaxing gently. "Slowly. Breathe in..."

She felt herself inhaling, and she shut her eyes.

"Breathe out..."

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The warm hands left her face, and she felt fingers brushing away brown hair from her sweat-soaked forehead.

"Better?"

Instead of opening her eyes, she slid down bonelessly into the blonde's arms. Her head rested against the crook of the taller woman's neck.

"Nanoha..."

"I - I'm sorry. I just..." Her throat felt dry. She needed water. "I just..."

"...Bad dream?" A soothing hand on her back.

A pause.

"...Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"...No. I...it's okay, Fate-chan," she whispered, but it came out more like a croak. "I...the dream...I can't...remember."

_What did you forget, Nanoha?_

Her eyes squeezed shut, her shaking fists crumpled the white fabric further, and she buried her face deeper into the coat that smelled of antiseptic and fresh bandages.

And despite the gentle, protective hold that felt so warm, she was cold.

So very cold.

-o-

Fate sighed.

"Are you sure, Nanoha?" A pause. "I don't think another day of observation would hurt.."

The brunette wrinkled her nose at the other. "I have been in the hospital for four months, Fate-chan. I need to get out."

"But earlier - "

"Just a bad dream, right?"

"But..."

Blue glanced into red.

Staaaaaaaaaaare.

The blonde twitched.

-o-

Yuuno Scrya glanced back and forth between the two.

"...Did I miss something?"

Nanoha had a little triumphant smirk on her face that she tried (and failed) to suppress; and Fate was...massaging her temples, right eyebrow twitching.

The blonde shook her head, and lifted the bag containing clothing and toiletries from the bed to Yuuno's receiving hands. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Green eyes looked at the two females curiously. "The car's at the front door."

The blonde nodded. "I still need to finalize a few procedures, so go on ahead. I will be there in a few minutes."

And once more, Nanoha did not miss the quick glare Fate darted at Yuuno before exiting the room.

Silence filled the air.

He cleared his throat.

"...Shall we go, Nanoha?"

She nodded awkwardly.

The blond man lifted a free hand towards her, and for a moment, Nanoha stared at it blankly.

She reached out, slowly, with her own hand, only to stop when she was a mere inch from touching his.

She was hesitating.

Which was very stupid, in actuality, considering they had done so much more than just hold hands...

But still she did not move.

It was right. It was supposed to be right.

So why was she hesitating?

He grasped her hand then, and all so suddenly, holding it firmly.

It fit perfectly. Snugly. His hand was bigger than hers, and a little rough, but familiar and warm. She stared at their joined hands, feeling oddly fascinated, and horribly, horribly...awkward.

She felt herself stiffen when he tightened his grip slightly.

But it was...right.

She did, after all, love him. Her memories were proof of that.

"...Let's go." Yuuno said, quietly. Was that a faint tremble she heard in his tone? _Fear?_

And all at once, she felt guilt seeping in.

She curled her fingers around his, and smiled. _Forced_ a smile on her face.

"Mm. Let's."

It was right.

This was right.

-o-

"...That's her, isn't it?" A gruff voice said. Clear blue eyes, darkening and furious, glared at the backs of two figures walking to the door.

A firm, gentle hand was laid on her shoulder, as if trying to calm her.

"He's there, Vita-chan." A soft, motherly voice said quietly. Sadly. "Doesn't that explain everything?"

The red-haired girl gritted her teeth, fists clenching tightly. "That bastard's a coward. A _goddamn_ coward."

The grip on her shoulder tightened slightly. "Watch your words, Vita-chan." And however gentle Shamal's tone was, there was underlying steel in it.

"...Hmph."

"And what of her?" A cool, male tone asked.

Vita glanced at the tall, dark-skinned man next to her. His hands were crossed, and his expression nothing but stoic.

Her gaze turned back to _them_, and furious blue turned even darker.

The tone of her voice was low, much too low for someone as loud as her, and much too cold and hard.

"I hate her."

-o-

Her hands were wrapped around herself tightly, and her head was bowed. The wall was cold against her back, and the grip she had on both her forearms could have drawn blood, if it wasn't for the white sleeves that protected her skin.

She was shaking.

Shaking with so much _grief_ that threatened to make her break the moment she lost control.

"...Something wrong, Testarossa?" A bland, female tone.

Her head snapped back up to look at the source of the voice, and she uncrossed her arms, her trembling hands hidden in pockets.

Fate forced a smile on her face.

"Just a little...cold," she shrugged lightly.

"Oh?"

Mocking concern.

The blonde tore her gaze away and faced the window, glaring at darkening clouds.

"Is there something you need from me?"

The other shrugged. "How is the patient, Testarossa?"

Fate glanced back at her, and impassive blue pierced into the blonde.

"...Healing," Fate said, tone soft. Weary. _Bitter_. "She's...healing."

Azure eyes narrowed at her. The gaze was suddenly cold, and almost glaring.

But the blonde did not waver.

The other turned then, breaking the contact.

"That's a good thing, isn't it, Testarossa?"

"Signum - "

"_Isn't it_?"

The blonde felt her fingers curl reflexively into tight fists.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, of course."

-o-

A/N: I was...sorely surprised, to find a certain email addressed to me. Just a little while back.

There's an issue that I think I need to clarify but, before that, I'd just like to say one thing. While I have encouraged people to come forth with questions of any matter, I would (very much) appreciate it if statements and questions are done _diplomatically_. Not accusingly, not annoyedly, not _demandingly_. This is the first and last time I'll entertain such an...undiplomatic...question, and I am doing this only because I _did_ wonder if there's a need to clarify my position.

However, back on track. My preference on pairings? NanoFate. It was NF, and still is NF.

I have mentioned this before and I will say it again. Yuunoha is only on an experimental basis, if not _just_ to build on his, dare I say, very lacking character. Which, in part, is because of lack of screentime in both A's and StrikerS. And also because of the plot ideas I came up with, which I very much doubt will change again - as it is one big puzzle - Yuuno is an essential, _vital_ character in this fic. As is the pairing. Yes, the pairing _is_ vital to the plot. But whether it will _last_, is another question.

I could have chosen to create an original character, yes, but unfortunately I'm not much of a creator, and I'm somewhat averse to creating OCs when I have available _canon_ characters to use.

Nonetheless, as some of you have observed in this and the previous chapter, Nanoha is having a lot of doubts. So yes, while there will eventually be a fair bit of Yuunoha scenes, they are not necessarily good ones. When I say NF or YN scenes, I do not mean, oh, they will cuddle, kiss, etc etc. No. It will likely be a long while more before such a stage is actually reached. It could be interactions, and, point in fact, there _will_ be a lot of interactions. Whether it is the good or bad kind, however, is another question all together.

However - most of you...or at least _some_, should know my preferences very well, considering the fics I have written. And if you know me well enough by my fics, you should at least have an idea how things may end up to be, regardless of whether it is good or bad.

In anycase, I have said all I wanted...and this sore point aside, I hope this chapter was interesting. I know it posed more question than answers (actually, no answers at all?), so...have fun figuring things out? :D

Ah, and also, as to what theories is right...I'm just going to say a few of them are just a _quarter_ right. But no, I can't directly tell you if you actually got them right. That'd ruin the surprise. E-cookies to all who came forth with their theories!

-Eagle.


End file.
